1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt of nails for nailers, and more particularly to a belt of nails for rapidly acting nailers that will aid the nailer to nail perfectly.
2. Description of Related Art
Nailers, also called nail guns, are broadly used in roofing and attaching sheets of a material to a frame. The nailers are usually pneumatically or electrically powered. Each nailer typical has a nail magazine with a feed channel and a nail punch to reciprocally drive individual nails into a substance. The nails are belted in either a mechanical belt or tape and are held in the feed channel in the magazine of the nailer so the nails will be fed individually into position to be nailed. Therefore, the nailer can nail or roof continuously without stopping.
With reference to FIG. 8, nailers are used in some applications to drive nails into particularly hard objects, such as concrete walls. A belt of nails (not numbered) in accordance with the prior art is mounted in a nail magazine (not numbered) of a nailer (70). The nails (60) are mounted in a releasable belt (61), and each nail (60) has an enlarged head (not numbered), a shank (not numbered) and a tip (not numbered). The shank has a proximal end (not numbered) and a distal end (not numbered), and the enlarged head and the tip are formed respectively at the proximal end and the distal end of the shank.
The nailer (70) has a nail drive chamber (not numbered) and a nail punch (71). The magazine is attached to the nailer (70) and guides the belt of nails so the nail punch (71) can drive a nail (60) indexed in the nail drive chamber to fasten a wooden piece (80) onto a concrete wall (81). The conventional releasable belt (61) is made of plastic and selectively breaks so a nail (60) stuck by the nail punch (71) will be separated from the releasable belt (61) and be driven into the concrete wall (81). However, the releasable belt (61) is manufactured as a single piece. When a nail (60) is broken off of the releasable belt (61), breaking the releasable belt (61) may either apply a lateral force to the driven nail (60) causing the nail (60) to be driven into the wooden piece (80) and the concrete wall (81) at an angle or bend the releasable belt (61) so the next nail (60) is driven at an angle.
Furthermore, the concrete wall (81) will likely have a rough or irregular surface, and the tip of the separated nail (60) may be deflected and cause the nail (60) to be driven incompletely or at an irregular angle. A rough or irregular surface of a hard substance will cause the nailer to nail many tilted nails (60) or the operation of the nailer to be imprecise.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a belt of nails for nailers to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the invention is to provide a belt of nails for a nailer that will help the nailer to nail precisely.
Another object of the invention is to provide a belt of nails for a nailer to reduce the possibility of driving a nail at an incorrect angle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.